Unascertained
by Nymph Du Pave
Summary: Slash/Poem: Lex's POV on Clark.


TITLE: Unascertained   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: G   
SUMMARY: Lex's POV about his relationship with Clark. Please R&R.   
DISCLAIMER: The WB, DC Comics, MillarGoughInk, Tolin, Robbins, and Davola [along with whomever else] own this wonderfully cute show. I am merely borrowing the characters to use in my own evil ways and will try to return them as mentally cognizant and stable as when I took them [with the exception of the incredibly handsome and elegant Michael Rosenbaum of whom I might never let go ;)], but I can't make any promises. The Muse controls these fingers.   
FEEDBACK: I am Jack's trashbin. Throw me all your meaty scraps.   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com   
AUTHOR'S THANKS: I want to express a deep and real appreciation to the people who keep coming back for more. Whatever I write you're there. Thank you so very much for your reviews and emails. I don't know if I would have been driven to write quite so much, quite so fast if I didn't share this CLex obsession with others. Thank you also for you moral support on the topic of my book. Yes, **Luthorgirl546 **it's a romance but, sigh, it's het. What will I ever do? In answer to some of the questions, yes I am working on more interesting works dealing with murder and intrigue [lol], but my first book I have a simple little plot going.   
AUTHOR'S NOTE #1: Ack! This marks a first. I cannot name this one for a song. I just couldn't do it. There's something about poems... You know? I just can't do it. So this is the first Smallville fanfic not named for a song [and that includes the DSSCTM series]. Oh, well. I guess the pattern had to end sometime.   
AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: I've never been really that great [or even that good] with poetry, but at least I have fun with it! Right? Right? Andy-way, andy-way, this has no real 'form'. It has very few rhymes if any, and a couple different beats that switch periodically, but I like it. 

_"Free form is the shape of one's soul; it is the way our mind bends and our heart mends. So much is said... once the reader finds the rhythms within his heart, the work turns mystical, magical. The meaning is revealed and for one glorious moment the reader understands all."_

R.D. Marie   
The Notebook Works

* * *

**Unascertained**   
**by Nymph Du Pave**

The winds wrack my sovereign body   
and leave me warmer than inside   
for with this life I've not invested   
I'm born without internal heat 

Mutilation sucks me dry   
by my skin has not been marred   
my father has beat and worn me down   
and yet I am unharmed 

My corporal self is with few scars   
skating here, and fist fight there   
within I am a coiled, twisted mess   
unholy metal and deathtwig branch 

I've been produced to form the worst   
I've been made to break the belle   
but all I want in this wide life   
is a chance to prove me good 

I'd touch your fingers, your lips so soft   
hair so fine and eyes so bright   
but I'd take away your perfect future   
your chance of bettering your life 

I am the thing that you've been told   
will cheat, destroy and kill   
I am the fatal attraction that   
your father denies exists 

I cannot love you any more   
than I hate myself   
It's true and few will ever feel   
such depth that makes your soul 

You make me believe when you touch my skin   
that everything has it's day   
You make me want for the golden lining   
where I could have that too 

I don't want to fall for your truths   
I don't want you to love despite my lies   
but I need you now to make me then   
even if everything falls from hell 

I'll take your hand and I will see   
that you'd never flinch away   
and maybe somehow I'll be proved wrong   
and will set the destined right 

Into the unascertained   
through the Plexi-glass doors   
I promise you such love will fight   
and never recede or decay 

So here we go, and hold my heart   
give me that one last push   
You can steal my lips and seal my life   
For now, it is all yours   
  
  
  
  
  


**FIN**   
  
  
  
  
  


AUTHOR'S QUESTION:   
Should I put up all of the Smallville poems I've done so far up as separate stories? Like Lex's to Clark and Pete's about Chloe in '_Poetry in Motion_' and 'A Friend I Once Had' from '_Mama Said_'? I've been thinking about it, but I'm not sure.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
